


Playground Memories

by A_SweetDonut



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute Kids, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Past Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_SweetDonut/pseuds/A_SweetDonut
Summary: Accompany Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, as they navigate to puberty, responsibilities, pumping hormones and moods changes, when there's suddenly Memories of children mixed with not so childish events, Who can say puberty isn't hard?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Truth or dare

“Truth or dare?” Ruby asked, her child’s legs kicking with excitement

“Umn…truth?” Weiss answered, years older than Ruby, not understanding what was so special about this game.

Seated in the swing, Ruby eyes lit up immediately, she put a hand under her chin and hummed quietly, pretending to think of a question, when in reality she had been planning this all along.

“Who do you like?” The girl had hopeful eyes and a mischievous smile on her face.

“Uh, y-you mean like in a romantic way?” Weiss fidgeted the swing’s ropes, she knew exactly what way.

“Yes! Like, who would you like to date?”

“D-date?” Weiss’ cheeks were crimson red “Aren’t we too young to date?”

“Fine! Who would like to give a smooch?” Ruby insisted, while making kisses sounds with her lips.

Weiss stared longing at Ruby’s lips, before adverting them when the girl attention returned to her. She tried to hide her blush with her sleeves, but being so white made this a almost impossible task, It must be a curse being born so pale.

“Well…” Ruby leaned closer so not miss any detail, her honesty curiosity made Weiss cringe even more “T-there is someone.”

“Who?!” The girl was starting to grow impatient.

“Yo-Neptune!” She chuckled nervously.

Ruby face fell, “Oh, s-since when?” her voice was so tiny, she suddenly couldn’t keep her friend’ s gaze anymore

But Weiss didn’t see to notice, too worried thinking about her own words “Since third grade…I think”

“Well, I like Oscar!” Oscar was Ruby’s neighbor, they weren’t really that close of as friends and that wasn’t really a necessity to state this since It wasn't her turn, but Ruby seemed too caught in the moment to care.

A sprang of pain attacked Weiss' chest, her blood was pumping making her little blush seem like an underestimation, she was suddenly out of breath and all she wanted to do was punch something.

“Oh, I see, you are into the scrawny type” Weiss scoffed

“Excuse me?!”

“You heard me right, Ruby, I didn't Know your standard were so low that had you to fall for a boy who can barely hold a basketball right” Although It was a simple statement there was a pang of hurt in her words that Weiss didn't want to admit.

Ruby was infuriated, “Tell this to yourself! You’re the one who likes a boy named Neptune who can't jump in the water for his life. He’s pathetic!”

Weiss gasped, “W-well, if his pathetic, then Oscar is…he is…he’s deplorable!”

“That's not even a real word!”

“Yes, It is!”

Both Ruby and Weiss were out of breath and their faces were flustered, their little screaming match had gotten a particular reader attention.

Ruby had a pout on her lips, unable to meet Weiss eyes this time for very different reasons “Whatever, It’s your turn.” She growled.

“Truth or dare?” Weiss asked, just as dryly.

“Dare.” Ruby didn't know what made her said this, either of them had called a dare this entire time. Nevertheless, inside of her childish mind, she had to prove herself.

Weiss was equally surprised, she scanned the little playground trying to find something that not even someone as reckless as Ruby could have the guts to do It when her eyes landed on her. She was seated in the little park bench outside of the playground but close enough that only in a few steps she could get in front of them. Needless to say, that was usually where the parents sat.

She had a bow on top of her raven hair, twitching a little when she noticed Weiss had caught her. She had a book on her hands, but she wasn’t reading, her mouth hidden by the book making It impossible to say what was her deal, her mysterious cat-like eyes seemed to glow unexplainable in the summer's heat looking directed into Weiss soul.

She broke contact, eager to find a distraction she chooses the first she glanced.

“I dare you to climb that tree,” Said Weiss, not really focusing on the game anymore, instead stealing subtle glances in the girl direction.

“I will not only climb that tree, but I will also climb It in thirty seconds” Announces Ruby, with a puffed chest.

“Wai-What?! Ruby, you can't be serious!” But Ruby wasn't listening, already out of the swing and examination the plant closely.

Following closely behind Weiss looked at the tree, It was a bit taller than the others, but not as thick as they are which means two things, she is either very young or dead and judging by the rotting she found Weiss believed It was the latter.

“You know you don't need to do this, It’s okay if you don't want to” Weiss fidgeted her fingers looking at the ground.

Nevertheless, she climbed It, putting her tiny hands in the little entrances of the tree for balance, the little pieces of skin falling from the plant didn't make Weiss any lees worried. When Ruby inevitably slipped, the girl could swear she had a mini-heart attack, she closes her eyes unable to breathe until Ruby caught another hole and stead herself.

 _This girl is going to be the death of me_ , Weiss contemplated, _I have to stop her._

“Ruby you gonna fall, come right here immediately!” Weiss shouted form the top of her lungs “Don’t make me call the fire department to push you down!”

What was meant to be a warning Ruby sees as a challenge, fulling, even more, her motivation.

Weiss was so concentrated on Ruby that the faintest sound of leaves breaking scared her, she turned around to see the reader now just a few feet from them. Her book under her arm, her eyes focusing on following every single of Ruby's moves, her face a mask of calm.

Her presence so close sends all kinds of alarms in Weiss' head. She had heard numerous stories from her father about what people like her could to people like Weiss, the daughter of a magnate, so valuable and vulnerable. She looked for someone; the playground was practically deserted, just a few parents with judgmental looks, but no one really paying attention, her sister wasn’t nowhere to be found and Ruby’s dad was still buying them lunch. 

“I did It!” Came Ruby’s voice from above, gaining Weiss’s attention.

Ruby hardly did It, although she was indeed very high, she was still in the lowest branch, but at this point, Weiss didn't care about this stupid game as long as Ruby would safely back to her.

“Great! You’re done, now come back!”

“No.”

“No!?”

“You know, Weiss, I had a dream…”

_I swear to god, where this is going?_

“I dreamed that one day I would climb the tallest tree” It wasn't really that tall “and swing with a branch like Tarzan!”

Weiss stared at her in disbelief, _why do I like her?,_ she asked herself multiple times, somehow more disappointed at herself than at Ruby.

“Ruby, please…” Weiss sighed.

Ruby grabbed the branch above her, taking out for a moment when she felt the ants biting her hands. She did a little jump to impulse her, Weiss could see pieces of wood breaking in a crack, this wasn’t going to end well.

“Ruby, please, I will do everything to you to come down!” There were already little tears forming in Weiss' eyes from the exasperation, her hands clutching in her chest

Ruby stopped jumping, “Everything?” she looked down at Weiss for the first time, a mischievous smile plastered in her face.

_I am going to regret It, aren’t I?_

“Everything” She gulped.

Ruby’s cheeks were as red as her own name when she asked, “Even…a kiss?”

“S-sure!” Weiss answered, her voice more pitcher and eager than she wished to “Just come here!”

Ruby face lit up, her wish to swing with a branch long forgotten. She carefully put her foot in the tree trunk, looking below to any holes she could use, while keeping her hand in the branch for support, when-

 _Crack!_ Was the only warning Ruby received when the branch suddenly snapped.

Ruby’s ears were defying silence, not really processing the sound. Her heart was at a mile per hour and her dried throat tried to say something but nothing came out, as she fell Ruby closed her eyes as she waited for the inevitable crash on the ground.

However, It never came.

Instead Ruby found herself buried in comforting arms wrapping her tiny body in a protective manner, her savior’s raven hair splattered thought the dirty. When the girl tried to move the stranger let out a grunt, her chest up and down catching as much breath as possible. When Ruby sits up she found the arm she had fallen into a little out of place.

But before she could check Weiss screamed.


	2. The quiet kid

The sound of her feet hitting the ground was the only thing Yang wanted to concentrate as her destination became more and more close. She shoved her sweaty hands inside her jacket pockets trying to regain some kind of composure while she was freaking out. _It's_ _just_ _a_ _girl,_ she reasoned, but Yang knew It wasn’t any girl she was going to have to talk to. 

Blake Belladonna was the school personal mystery ever since she started attending. She isn't exactly a popular kid but she wasn't unknown either since no one had any concrete information about her besides her full name and her liking for books she became the main topic of gossips. 

The quiet girl was a secret wrapped in a secret with a nice bow to decorate, and it terrified Yang deeply not knowing how Blake would react to seeing her, _Heck, people make conspiracy theories based on that bow alone, what I am getting myself into?_

Yang typically didn't have a hard time initiating a conversation with others, independent of reputation, however, something about this girl…just don’t seem right. Maybe it is the secret part; how she changes certain subjects, gives an answer with a question, her overall stoic personality, it just seems much trouble for simple secrets about herself, so why she does this? It is possible they are not so understandable. Maybe the mystery is deeper than It appears. 

The most bizarre thing was that no one seemed to notice, the fact that Blake could be hurting all this time and only Yang knows wasn’t comforting. 

_Just_ _give_ _the_ _message,_ _Xiao_ _long_ _,_ Yang told herself as she reaches the classroom, _there_ _is_ _no_ _need_ _to_ _get_ _personal._

_I don't need to get involved in other people’s problems when I can't keep up with my own,_ she looked at her robotic arm sighing miserably. 

Blake was in the classroom corner, seated close to the window as she constantly does. A book carefully placed in her lap, nothing out of the ordinary, until Yang saw her splint. 

It had four handwrites on It, one was Weiss, meticulously made, the other was Ruby, a hurried hand that looked illegible, and the third she assumed It was Sun Wukong, Blake’s only friend in this school and the fourth one she wasn’t sure, rounded and cute. 

Yang took a deep breath, _here goes nothing._ The classroom was empty as both of them skipped P.E., nobody hearing their conversation seemed to reassure the girl as she walked. 

“Blake, right? Can we talk?”Blake didn't respond, in fact; the only thing that gave away the girl had heard her at all was a subtle stop at turning the page. 

Yang took the silence as _yes_ to continue, “uhh … _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_? What is about?”She asked, trying to lighten the mood by having a small talk first. 

“It’s about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body,” Blake answered with a monotone tone, short and to the point leaving nothing behind, exactly as her friends told her about Blake. 

“You have a nice bow” 

“Thanks” Blake responded not giving Yang any mind, she turned another page, eyes still glued in her book. 

“its combine with your…shirt” 

“Right” 

_Yup_ _this_ _girl_ _is_ _a_ _lost_ _cause._

Yang sighed, scratching the back of the neck she said, “Look, Blake, it's totally okay if you don't want to talk to me, I would be mad too if someone’s sister broke my arm. I just want you to know that Ruby is sorry, she didn't mean to, and if you ever need anything you can contact me or my dad and we will do It…so bye I guess” Yang turned to leave, but the mention of a sister finally perked Blake's attention. 

“Wait!” Yang stopped dead on her tracks “You're the older sister Ruby was talking about?” 

“Yea-wait you didn't know?” 

“But Xiao Long…Summer?” 

“She’s my half-sister.” 

A thick silence enveloped in the room as Blake processed her words, she seemed to measure her options as she mumbled something Yang couldn't hear. Finally, “Then why are you apologizing?” Blake said, her complete attention on Yang now. 

“Uh”, Yang suddenly wished Blake was ignoring her, her intense gaze seemed to search for the girl's soul “I am the older, I was supposed to be watching her.” 

Blake nodded not agreeing but understanding, she was in silence once again thinking carefully about her next words, but this time before she asked anything else Yang broke the silence first “So what happened with your arm, I mean, is it broken?” 

“No. I only dislocated my shoulder, and your sister is not that heavy” Blake answered, a sarcastic tone underneath that made, despite the situation, Yang smile a little. 

“Sorry for that” 

“There is no need. I take it as an honor to save her” She closed the book neatly. 

“An honor?” 

“You take this as an unfortunate accident. I take this as a test of my character” Was all she offered. 

“Suit yourself, I guess…” _this_ _girl_ _is_ _really_ _weird_ “Whatever you say It does seem pretty bad” Yang commented, referring to her shoulder. 

“ _What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger,_ wise words from Nietzsche” Blake simply shrugged it off. 

“Who?” 

“The philosopher.” Yang arched an eyebrow, _really_ _weird._

“About what I said earlier…” Yang put her hand in her pockets out of habit, a nervous sign that Blake immediately noticed “I mean It. You saved my sister, so you can ask us anything.” 

“You make Its sound she was going to die, the tree wasn’t that tall. I don't want a reward for something everyone in my place would do.” 

“Everyone would jump to prevent a kid falling from a tree because of her own idiocy? I don’t think so” Yang scoffed. “C’mon It can just be a gift or something, my dad would be more relaxed that way.” 

Blake thought about it, she really didn't want to gain anything out of good action, however, she could comprehend why someone wouldn’t want to be in this kind of debt with somebody. 

Yang’s hand trembled inside her pocket and Blake realized she was unintentionally staring at Yang’s robotic arm this entire time. She tried apologizing, but when she was about to say something, she saw the girl’s eyes closed, her breath a little uneven for the unwanted attention. 

“I have an Idea,” Yang opened her eyes “But I need you on board first” Blake tone didn’t give anything away, Yang would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little apprehensive because of that. 

“Sure, I guess...What do you want?” 

Yang realized her mistake the moment a wicked grin plastered Blake’s face “Good.”She stands up; her book long-forgotten “Not here.”Was all the explanation Yang got as Blake grasped her hand with her good arm and dragged out of the class. 

“Wait, what about school?” 

Blake stopped, she turned to Yang with an eyebrow raised, “Don’t tell me the infamous Yang Xiao Long can’t skip one day of school” 

Yang scoffed, “I have been breaking rules before you had even born, kiddo” Blake rolled her eyes. 

“Watch Out!” Blake shouted as once again they go in another hole, the mud spread caught the girl’s shoes she let a quiet ‘ _ew_ _’_ out of her lips. “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” 

Yang chuckled heartily, “Maybe” She teased, speeding in the bike, causing Blake to tighten her grip on Yang’s shoulder. Her heartbeat more soundly, her breath uneven, she didn't want to think why the girl’s proximity made her feel so warm, instead, Yang chooses to enjoy the feeling for now. 

They turned to the left when Blake’s directions finally came to an end, “We’re here”, Blake announced, taking the helmet her hair was wild, with so much motion she wasn’t sure how her bow hasn't fallen yet. 

Yang looked at the building skeptical, “Of course…”She muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. 

It was a library. 

“I offer this girl anything and all she wants are freaking books.” 

“ _I have always imagined Paradise will be a kind of library._ ” Blake opened the door, letting the cool air dry the sweat from her body. 

“Nerd” Yang snickered and Blake started to giggle, she put a stray of hair behind her ears, face flushed because of the adrenaline. 

_She is_ _kinda_ _cute._ The moment she recognized the meaning of that thought she shook her head violently, _No, I’m not going on that road again._

“So, what kind of book do you recommend?” Asked Blake, oblivious do Yang behavior. 

“I don’t read a lot...” Yang watched Blake every move, she examined the books carefully tracing their spines, from time to time she would grab one, reading the synopsis she would follow the words with her fingers muttering It silently with her so kissable lips. 

“Yang?” The girl’s trance was broken from her trance as Blake started to speak once more. 

“What?!” 

“I asked what was the latest book that you read.” She tilted her head to the side at the odd reaction. 

Yang gulped, she looked for books she could tell Blake she had last read, because the reality was way too humiliation to tell her. When her eyes locked in one shelve in particular. 

It was the children section; Yang had memorized many books there. She liked to read them all first and take liberties when she was retelling them for Ruby. However, there was always one that she did not dare to even mention its existence around her little sister. 

She couldn’t help but reach It, even though her mind screamed to overlook it and just move on. Blake followed, curious, not daring to ask what she was searching for and startle the girl from her goal. 

Yang touched the spine and just as quickly retracted her hand as though it was burning. She took it from its shelf; it had a little dust on it, but you could still identify the deep blue of the cover. 

“ _Open_ _the_ _door_ _for_ _daddy”_ Blake read from over Yang’s shoulder. 

Too wrapped at the moment Yang forgot about Blake’s existence entirely, she jumped out of fear when she realized Blake was so close. 

Blake was fast, catching the book from Yang’s hands before she could say something, “What this one is about?” 

“Uhm, well…” Yang looked like a deer caught in the headlights “It's about a boy who is trying to understand why his parents don’t want to live with each other anymore while also...having to deal with a disability.” 

A tense silence was put between them, only occasionally broken by the librarian organizing the shelves. Blake tapped the edge of the book thinking, sometimes even murmuring to herself. When several minutes passed, Yang had enough. 

“I-it isn't that good,” It was her favorite “the boy is kind of a bra-” 

“I’m going to take this one” Blake directed her words to the librarian, not paying attention to Yang. 

The librarian took her time to process her words. She hadn’t noticed their arrival, her bunny ears jumped ever so slightly. She recognized Blake and nodded sweetly. She must come here often, Yang assumed. 

“Are you sure?” Yang tried last time “We can search for others if you want, we still have time.” 

“No.” Blake responded, handing the book for the librarian “I like this one, it's been a while since I read from a creator who isn’t from Beacon, the last time was probably in my homeland.”She tapped her finger against her chin, thoughtful. 

“Oh, you aren’t from Beacon?” 

“No.” Blake merely said, with no explanation. Yang wanted to ask but she had a feeling Blake would only give her another vague answer. 

The librarian and Blake ended up distracting themselves in a discussion about the books they read currently, Yang not wanting to be rude didn’t say anything. She looked around the library when she finally locked her eyes in _him._

“Holy shit!” Yang cursed under breath, identifying the tall blonde-haired man a few aisles ahead them. 

Before Blake could ask Yang pushed her down under the desk. The librarian looked at them weird until Yang gestured for her to join them too, hesitantly she bent down and hide as well, even though her ears gave her away. 

“What was this for?” Blake asked. 

“I think I saw my dad” Yang knew she shouldn't have followed Blake; her father had grounded her of any activities who wasn’t school-related, and yet here she was, if he found out he’s going to be so upset “I need to get out of here.” 

“You could sneak past the staff room,” Blake suggested, looking over the desk “But he’s aisle is too close, he's going to see you if you try to go there” 

“I-I could distract him” The faunus' voice was so tiny, it looked like an effort even to say a few words. 

“Would you do that for me?” Blake’s lips were a little upwards, a rare smile that made Yang question the true nature of their relationship. 

“Sure!” The faunus girl got up “I’ll take him to an aisle farther in the back and then you guys go straight to the room.” 

The librarian left; she poked the man in the shoulder shifting his attention to her. Blake and Yang watched their interaction over the desk, until the librarian gestured Taiyang to follow her. The faunus looked over at them nodding, when they were out of view Yang and Blake rose from their position. 

They swiftly took the opposite direction, heading to the staff room, careful to not cause too much noise and attract Taiyang attention. 

Yang looked at the aisle her father was not long ago, the children section, _He must be buying new books for me to read to Ruby, as I asked him._ A pang of regret broke into Yang’s chest, _He does so much for us, all he asks is to me to follow his rules and not even this I can do._

Blake opens the door without hesitation. The room was small; one desk, a fridge, and a coffee machine. Blake didn’t stop to look. She seemed to know exactly where to go when she pushed another door on the other side of the room leading them to the alley at the back of the building. 

“Good thing you didn't put your bike at the front” Blake said, looking over nothing, in particular, she seemed way more distant now. 

Yang loosens the rope she had put on the pole, freeing her bike. “See you tomo-” When Yang looked Blake was already walking away, bag securely under her arm “-morrow” She didn’t respond nor did she stop. 

Yang watched as the quiet kid, a secret wrapped in a secret, the school personal mystery vanished away without saying a word. In more than one way she thought that she would never be able to see her again like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is curious, open the door for daddy (Abram a porta para o papai) is a real Brazilian book about Ique, a boy with a leg shorter than the other who is trying to understand his parents's divorce and accepting their new relationships, while also dealing with bullying that comes with his disability. 
> 
> Also, for anyone who had been waiting, I'm sorry, I meant to post way earlier but the site bugged for some reason and I couldn't post.


End file.
